Rojo y azul
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Rojo y Azul. No como las memorias antiguas; usualmente en blanco y negro, sino como aquello que les une, más allá de los colores. SaruMi- Semi-AU- Enjoy!


_Hola! Traigo una pequeña surprise..._

 _K-project. **Shonen-ai**. Yo solo uso lo que me han dado, en este caso (Fushimi Saruhiko y Yata Misaki) _

_Les traigo un SaruMi con romance y un poco de drama. Rojo y Azul, escrito por mi Ka-gura-chan._

 _Rojo y Azul. No como las memorias antiguas; usualmente en blanco y negro, sino como aquello que les une, más allá de los colores._

 _Warnings: si! Es shonen-ai. ES mi pareja Fav y me ha encantado escribir esto. Así que lo comparto sin más._

 _3, 2, 1_

 _GO!_

* * *

 **Rojo YM Y Azul FS.**

 **Muy en el pasado...**

- _Se dice buenas noches Misaki- Las 10 en punto y no sabía nada de su hijo. Había llegado del instituto arrastrando los pies, lo había oído trastear desde el piso de arriba y se había encerrado en su cuarto sin decir ni mu._

 _Ahora en el salón, descalzo, con un gorro en la cabeza y unos grandes auriculares, la música demasiado alta taladrando sus oídos._

 _Su madre se los quita para que puedan hablar, el niño solo gira la cara._

 _-¿Ha pasado algo malo en el institutito cariño?- su pequeño hijo, un extrovertido y muy ruidoso pelirrojo no anda por los lugares como alma en pena porque sí._

 _-No, la verdad- dice suspirando y abre el refrigerador en busca de algo para beber. –Es lo de siempre…- De la estantería dispareja un juego de vasos de diseño y se sirve zumo de naranja._

 _La madre sabe que no va a especificar así que ella, con su instinto, le va a echar una mano._

 _-Ven conmigo- el hijo estaba por lavar cacharros pero la señora Yata lo agarra por el brazo y se lo hasta el piso de arriba._

 _-Mama- pero ella está ocupada sacando cajas y cajas del armario, las deja sobre la cama, también deshecha, las devuelve hasta que halla su objetivo._

 _-Cariño mío- su madre hace la croqueta por encima de la cama hasta quedar enfrente de él, sentada, le indica que cierre los ojos y pare la mano. –Ya puedes mirar.- Misaki ve en sus manos un pequeño cilindro azul._

 _-¿Qué?- una sonrisa hermosa y reconfortante de su madre._

 _-Una batería auxiliar- dice ella cerrándole la mano- Tiene dos utilidades- se hace la interesante y las cuenta con los dedos de la mano. –La primera: tienes una segunda oportunidad en la vida porque esto, como yo hago, te respaldará en todo. ¡Además que tienes el doble de batería por gastar en el teléfono!- ella se pone de pie y lo mira de frente._

 _-Y la más importante…-¿Hay más?- Podrás prestarle "A AQUELLA PERSONA" si se le acaba la batería, tendrá que pedirla con palabras y tendrás que estar a su lado para sujetarla… el cable es un poco corto. Así que será tu cable, tu batería auxiliar y tú._

 _Y por supuesto aquella persona._

 _-Mh, gracias mama- aparta las manos, abraza a su madre fuertemente. Sin saber que estaba pasando, su madre está aquí para él, justo como ¿una batería auxiliar?-_

 _-Te había hecho de comer, pero no subiste a pedir- le pellizca la mejilla- Ahora sí que lo vas a hacer, jovencito…-_

 _-Au, ay Agh-_

* * *

 **En ese instante...**

-Otro mierda de día, joder- improperios en voz alta, sin miedo a ser oído, no importa en absoluto.

Mirar el mundo desde arriba, desde la azotea. Verlos pequeños como hormigas mientras todos van al mismo sito y al mismo ritmo. Ninguno destaca… ¿Es mejor destacar o estar fundido en la multitud?

Misaki se tira al suelo y suspira. El cielo es tan azul que le da asco, las nubes son tan blandas que le recuerdan al brócoli, y Saruhiko está en medio… Oye, ¿qué?

Se lo queda mirando por unos segundos, no lleva las gafas y se está tallando un ojo. Está hablando pero no lo oye.

-Misaki- al fin. El pelirrojo deja de esta alelado y le presta atención.

-¿Qué mierda quieres Saru?-escupe con molestia, sin querer, y ni hace ademan de sentarse. Lo está estropeando y lo sabe; de quién quería la atención, es contestado con el peor tono de su vida, ya le podría salirle amenazador/sisador con los matones y otros.

-¿Un mal día?- Fushimi se deja caer a su lado y por un pelo que no se sienta sobre su mano.

-Más o menos- contesta el pelirrojo dándole la espalda. Pero lo mira por encima del hombro.

-¡Cht!-chasquea sonoramente. Yata se sienta y lo mira. –Mi batería, acaba de morir.

-Lo has usado en clase~- le pincha el otro. –Si te hubiera pillado la profe que hubieras hecho, ¿ir a llorarle para que te lo devolviera?-Saruhiko lo fulmina con la mirada y luego sonríe torcidamente.

-Te hubiera mandado a ti- Misaki tiene un escalofrío.- Y no solo por mi teléfono, si no por todo aquello que me han quitado.-Que más podría llevar Saru a clase y que se lo quiten, ¿de qué sería capaz?

-De eso nada- Se a dejar caer y al contrario que él Saruhiko se pone de pie. – ¿Dónde vas ahora?- estate quieto, joder.

-Voy a pedir a alguna chica si tiene un cargador- Yata le barra el paso- Pero tú no puedes hablar con chicas, así que voy solo.

-¡Oye, oye!- lo sigue corriendo hasta el aula donde tenía pensado ir. El peli azul abre la puerta y un montón de mujer van en su encuentro a preguntar si necesita algo, Misaki para ella es un fantasma; detrás como una sombra gris.

-Fushimi-kun, aquí tienes- tiene cargador y catorce más también, pero hoy le toca a esta. Pero tienes que quedarte en el aula.- ella señala una silla al lado de su escritorio y cerca de la pared- no hay tomas de corriente en los pasillos, y justo tengo una a mi lado- sonríe ella- Y qué casualidad.

Y Saruhiko alza la mano para- y cierra la puerta. ¿Como?

-Que molestia, eso es lo último que haría.-sorpresa sorpresa-

-¿No deberías disculparte con ella?- Misaki mira hacia atrás. La puerta es abierta de nuevo y la chica sale a buscar por el pasillo. Debe de estar triste, ¿tenías que ser tan rudo, mono?

-No es mi culpa que no me haya servido de nada.- Di más Saru, di más. –Además, había pensado quedarme en la azotea, ¿cómo lo cargo allí?-

Hay unos momentos de silencio-Podríamos ir a los baños…- otro encuentro allí no sería bueno.- Hay uno detrás de la papelera…

Terminan de nuevo en la azotea.

Misaki se pega a la verga y recoge su mochila atada a ella. Un segundo…

-Oye Saru- ve al chico sacudir el teléfono y tratar de encenderlo. –Creo que tengo aquello que buscas…- eso ha sonado en más de un sentido, eso ha sonado en más de un sentido…

-Veamos si es verdad…- deberías haberme dado otro tipo de respuesta- Si no me busco a alguien más- ¡desgraciado!-Yata abre la mochila y saca dos cosas concretamente.

Frente los ojos de Fushimi se muestra un cable del cargador menos su trasformador de corriente, solo el cable con USB y un cilindro azul.

Una batería auxiliar cargada.

-Si esto encaja, te he salvado- Misaki se arrodilla y pide el teléfono de Saru con el cable aún en mano.-Tu conector…- encaja con la base del aparato.- Y mi batería- Al otro extremo la base del cilindro brilla de azul.

-El móvil se enciende y se inicia de nuevo. Saruhiko observa con atención la felicidad en la cara del pelirrojo y se contagia un poco.

–Aquí tienes Saru -dice antes de quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme y doblarla en forma de cojín, boca debajo, aplasta su cara contra ello. –Puedes pedirla cuando quieras- se oye su voz amortiguada entre la ropa. Su pelo es revuelto, abre un ojo para mirar.

-Gracias Misaki- y el chico azul aprovecha de su posición para usarlo como almohada.

* * *

 **Todo acabó...**

Usó esa batería auxiliar todo el tiempo que estuvo conmigo, la apuró tanto que al final murió como todas las demás.

Sin ningún pretexto con el que estar a su lado, dejó de venir.

Sin respaldo, sin auxilio, sin posibilidad, hasta tal punto que solo queda un 1% de mí.

Maldiciendo los días, rondando de noches y quejándome todo lo posible.

¿Dónde estás en realidad, Saru?

Veo el mundo prenderse en llamas, el mismo perdiendo a sus integrantes y estos, a su vez, sus vidas.

Pagan un coste demasiado grande por su pequeño pecado, llamado existencia.

-Si encuentras un superviviente, rescátalo, por favor- la reina roja salva a los de su color pero, si hay alguien fuera de la carta de colores, para ella igualmente merece vivir.

-1%, 0%.-

Veo caerse el cielo en pedazos, un enorme edifico ha quedado en medio del fuego enemigo.

Cómo salir de aquí. ¿De verdad vale la pena?

Esos pequeños momentos en los que estuve con él, que no tuve que preocuparme para que mi corazón correría peligro. Creo que ya es hora de lamentarse por lo que sucedió.

Me quedo parado preparado para lo que venga, pero, allí está, el superviviente que me fue encomendado. Un persona atrapado en una parte del edificio, las oficinas que van derrumbándose poco a poco. El cristal esta resquebrajado, trato de romperlo del todo, sin éxito.

-Restan 4 minutos-

Un gran estruendo seguido de un temblor. En unos milisegundos ya no habrá más superviviente ni más Yata.

-Misaki- mi nombre- todo es envuelto en una gran esfera purpura, mezcla de azul, mezcla de rojo. –No mueras ahora- esta no es mi voz. Todo es excesivamente rápido y el edifico se parte en mil fracciones.

No cumplí mi misión, cuando noto el suelo bajo mis manos, sé que he sobrevivido.

-Misaki respóndeme- el pelirrojo está quemado y su respiración es tan leve que ni se nota. No se mueve. –Por favor-Es Saruhiko, Fushimi-

-¿Saru?- el mencionado ahoga una exclamación. Misaki se medio-incorpora y observa alrededor un poco desorientado por la conmoción. Has sido él otra vez, Yata Misaki.

-¡Otra tanda de explosiones! ¡Mueve el culo Fushimi!-

Saruhiko lo levanta con él, desenfunda la espada y saca un cuchillo de la manga.

 _Me acaba de salvar y no sé nada más_.

Lo ve alejarse, ni una palabra.

-¿Uh?-algo ha caído en sus manos, una bolsa negra con las iniciales, YM. Saca su contenido.

Un largo cable blanco junto con un cilindro rojo, una batería auxiliar, junto con un papel.

 _ **-Una carga auxiliar para seguir adelante y cargar el móvil para contactar conmigo. F. Saruhiko.-**_

-Debes estar de guasa…- se cabrea Misaki. Sube al skateboard, alcanza más velocidad y sobrevuela la zona en busca de más personas y la zona de reunión de Homra. Su teléfono indica que ya se ha encendido.

- _Conectado a una batería Yata Misaki, le indica, tiempo de uso desde la primera carga: 2 años, 3 meses y 2 días, 12 horas y 1 minuto.-_

Hace menos de un minuto que la usaba, una batería con su propio nombre, usada justo el día después de que se fundiera la suya.

-Saru, las cosas, es más fácil decirlas…- sonríe para sí mismo mientras se siente recobrado.

Yata Misaki conectando a Fushimi Saruhiko… 100% de carga, en segundo plano; porque los demás pueden ignorar todo esto y seguir peleando hasta agotarse.

 **Pero, de nuevo, estamos aqui...**

FIN.

* * *

Gracias por leer (?)

Deja lo que quieras, no exijo pero si lo pido, si te ha gustado deja fav o review...

...

Just kidding, espero que te haya gustado

Matta ne!


End file.
